Silver Warrior
The Silver Warrior, real name unknown, is one of the Ancestral Warriors of Oorvog, alongside Grumble and Alaria. Despite this association, she is most infamous for her slaughter of all other warriors aside from the two previously mentioned, in an effort to force Oorvog to accept the old ways of Bandos. Biography 'Becoming the Silver Warrior' While not related, the Silver Warrior often looked up to her predecessor as a mentor. Of course, their entire faction was secretly devoutly Bandosian, so they often found themselves in conflict with the rest of Oorvog's population. This meant that her predecessor often faced off against the likes of the Crimson Warrior, and any non-Bandosians they encountered. After years of conflict, the Silver Warrior's predecessor managed to kill the Crimson Warrior, a major victory for their faction. However, in the process he also seriously wounded a young man, Grahck, that the Crimson Warrior had been defending, rendering him permanently unable to speak. This drove Grahck to become the new Crimson Warrior, and he killed the old Silver Warrior out of revenge. The loss of her mentor drove the modern Silver Warrior to follow her own path of vengeance, and so she took the mantle. While she held a deep rooted hatred from the new Crimson Warrior, she also knew that her abilities far surpassed those of her predecessors, and she had plans far more ambitious than he ever did. 'The Slaughter' Soon after claiming the armor, the Silver Warrior set off to all ends of Oorvog to face down and kill the various other ancestral warriors, destroying their armor in the process. While most factions of Oorvog had largely developed beyond the need for the warriors by this point, their slaughter was largely symbolic, and it sent a shockwave of fear throughout the continent. Alaria, long considered to be the most powerful of the warriors, attempted to stop the Silver Warrior but quickly found that she was outmatched. She escaped, but was forced to watch as the Silver Warrior continued on her path, knowing that she would eventually have to face her again. The Silver Warriors slaughter drove some of the warriors to destroy their own armor, in an attempt to spare themselves, and it also drove Grahck to leave Oorvog outright. After the Silver Warrior killed the last remaining warrior on Oorvog, besides Alaria, she left the continent to hunt Grahck. Alaria was close on her tail, however, and followed her to the mainland. 'Hunting Grumble' The Silver Warrior managed to track Grumble down fairly quickly, but Alaria intervened before she could kill him. Together with Glowie and Spiffy, the four of them managed to trick the Silver Warrior into teleporting away. Now on Karamja, the Silver Warrior began setting a trap, as she anticipated Grumble would attempt to follow her. She was right, and as all four arrived on Karamja she sprung her trap. Despite the odds she managed to keep the upper hand in the ensuing fight, until she stabbed Spiffy through the throat. This sparked an intense rage in both Grumble and Glowie, who proceeded to beat her into submission. It took her a few moments but the Silver Warrior did slowly regain her edge, but the fight was suddenly cut short when Alaria forcibly teleported them away so that they might tend to Spiffy's wound. Despite this, the Silver Warrior remained on Karamja, expecting the pissed off Crimson Warrior to once again follow her. She was right again, and the two fought in the middle of the Karamjan jungle amidst the Great Storm. After a long and tense fight Grumble ultimately overpowered the Silver Warrior, but spared her when he discovered evidence of her Bandosian side on her person, revealing his own Bandosian faith. After her loss the Silver Warrior retreated to tend to her injuries and formulate a new plan. Despite the revelation of Grumble's faith she was hell bent on killing him in the name of revenge. She was eventually approached by the last surviving Zarosian General, Derponet, who offered her an alliance and a plan to take the Trio down. They then found and released Ark Shine, Pargo, and Zhylen, who had been held prisoner within Zamorak's pocket realm. Together, the five of them took the fight to the Trio, who they almost defeated before they retreated. They did eventually managed to capture Glowie and Grumble, who the Silver Warrior was forced to spare for the meantime, but the alliance fell apart when Ark Shine lost his powers and the Trio escaped again. The Silver Warrior watched as the other villains tried to take the Trio on on their own, but each failed. She tried to make a move on Grumble, but found that she was outmatched and retreated, making her the only one of the failed alliance to escape capture. 'The War of Oorvog' Only days after the failed attack on the Trio, a meteor entered Gielinor's orbit, which was safely guided to the desert by an advanced AI created by the Inventor. After hearing reports of the meteor's arrival the Silver Warrior immediately set out to find it, suspecting it to be related to Bandos. She eventually discovered that it had been taken by a group of bandit miners, who had moved it underground to be mined. She followed their tracks until she reached the camp, where she killed her way through the guards until she reached the meteor. Her theory proved true, and one of Bandos' allies, the Dark Lord, emerged from the meteor. It promptly delivered instructions from Bandos to her to wage war on Oorvog to prepare them for Bandos' return. Before she could leave, though, she was confronted by Alaria, who had arrived just after the orders were delivered. The two briefly fought before Alaria barely managed to escape, requiring a cave-in to cover for her. The Silver Warrior gave up the chase rather easily, now more focused on fulfilling Bandos' orders than she was finishing her slaughter. So she returned to Oorvog, where she gathered her likeminded Bandosians and waged a war on Oorvog's most prominent city. Slowly, more and more closeted Bandosians came to her aid, and soon it looked as if Oorvog might truly fall to the Bandosians. Still thirsty for revenge, the Silver Warrior personally attacked Grumbles home, where she proceeded to slaughter everyone she could within it. A few days later Grumble and Alaria returned to Oorvog, having been unaware of what was going on. Grumble was reluctant to assist in the war, but immediately changed his position when he discovered what the Silver Warrior had done. Together, Grumble and Alaria pushed through to the Silver Warriors central camp, where they discovered she had given her forces orders to allow them free passage. They guided both to the Silver Warrior herself, who intended to kill both atop Oorvog's volcano. While the battle was initially in the Silver Warriors favor, Grumble's rage ultimately proved too strong a steroid for her to handle, and he beat her into submission, nearly costing Alaria her own life. With absolutely no remorse, Grumble then killed the Silver Warrior and disposed of her within the Volcano. Before her death, though, the Silver Warrior commanded her forces to follow Grumble's orders should he win. Despite her hatred of him, she knew that he would be broken to the point that he would fully accept his role as a Bandosian, and continue where she left off. And so he did. Personality As one faithful to Bandos, the Silver Warrior is often forceful, proud, and violent. She values and respects strength, but her Bandosian ideals are often drowned by her vengeful nature. She began her slaughter of the Ancestral Warriors in Bandos' honor, but went after Grumble for her own vendetta. She rarely talks, instead allowing her actions to speak for themselves. When she does speak, though, she is often cold and precise, saying only exactly what she wants to be heard. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': The Silver Warrior is one of the single most skilled hand to hand fighters in the world, capable of taking on several armed fighers at once and winning. *'Weapons Mastery': While she typically uses her own swords, the Silver Warrior has skill with almost all known melee weapons, and most ranged ones. *'Expert Markswoman': The Silver Warrior rarely misses, and when she does it is because her opponent is actively trying to avoid her. While not as skilled with a bow as she is with a sword, she is capable of hitting most targets with ease. She is even capable of hitting a target with an unbalanced thrown sword with pinpoint precision. *'Expert Tracker': She has been known to be able to track down anyone she chooses to find, as evidenced by her ability to find and kill almost all of Oorvog's ancestral warriors. *'Peak Human Condition': She has reached a level of natural strength and skill only a few others have. Equipment *'Ancestral Armor of Oorvog': The Silver Warrior wears one of the few sets of ancestral armor of Oorvog, which are passed down through time. It was modified to fit her. It grants her incredible durability and enhanced strength. *'Dual Swords': While the Silver Warrior is a master with most weapons, she often carries two swords which she primarily fights with. Appearances *"The Warriors" *"The Trio 2" *"Alaria" *"Oorvog" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters